gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Returns and Arrivals
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 1 Episode 7 Jackson visits Mabel at Circle Park when there's a new girl in town named Andrea Gomez that greets them.They all become friends and talk about Their Arrival in Gravity Falls.Meanwhile,Gideon Realizes a plan to get rid of the Pines Family including their friends and co-workers.Dipper and Wendy are talking in the Mystery Shack when Stan tells them he's going out shopping in the Medint Mart(Grocery Store).Mabel and her friends arrive,when it's revealed that Candy Chiu and Grenda are Andrea's friends and come to visit Mabel after a road trip to Another city named Medford.Mabel says she needs to go to the restroom and goes.Gideon knocks on the door and Andrea answers.Gideon falls in love with her and she thinks he's a little cute.Mabel returns and sees him.She screams and tells the gang Gideon is evil.Meanwhile,Stan is looking for Perfumio(Perfume for men) when he sees Lazy Susan they greet and they both try to find their fragances.Gideon tells them he does not know what she's talking about.Gideon whispers to Mabel thet he is not planning anything.He tells her he saw a Werewolf in the Crystal Caverns(Gravity Falls Cave).She invites her and her friends to see.He also interrupts Dipper and Wendy's Conversation and tells Dipper their is a Photo Contest.They all go except for Wendy who went with Tambry,Nate,Thompson,and Lee to the Mall.Later,They arrive at the Crystal Caverns and Gideon traps them inside like Dipper suspected.They all scream and Gideon turns into a White Werewolf.It's reaveled he can throw white colored Blasts when he's a werewolf.Wolf Gideon Shoots a bunch of Blasts,but everyone is able to dodge.Jackson and Mabel are hugging when Gideon grows wings from his back.He flies through the Fighting Area and hits Grenda.she becomes uncounsious and Candy screams to The gang when she passes out.Andrea shouts to Gideon telling him to stop.He transforms back to his normal self and Dipper sneaks behind him and punches him The trap is gone and the gang run as fast as they can back to the Mystery Shack.(Jackson is carrying Candy,Dipper is carrying Grenda)Gideon turns into Flying Wolf Form and flies to towards the gang.Then a bird accidentaly hits Gideon.He can't find them anymore.he gets really angry and finally manages to find them.the gang make it to the shack when Gideon Shoots a blast and hits part of the roof from the Mystery Shack.Meanwhile,Stan and Susan find the fregnaces and get on their cars and they drive home.Just about when Gideon is about to hit the gang with a blast,Dipper find a rock and hits Gideon's new Amulet.Gideon is back to normal and faints.Officer Blubs and Deputy Derland return from their vacation and hear about Gideon.Even though Blubs liked Gideon's Acts,Songs etc he arrested Gideon.Gideon says he'll be back for revenge.In the End Credits,Waddles wakes up in 8:00 and Stan returns to see The Shack destroyed.He screams and then the Secret Code appears.Once decoded it says The return of Blendon Blandon. Category:Episodes